Yesterday's Mistake
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Andie made a huge mistake. Will her way of life survive, or will everything go downhill? I don't own anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Andie's POV:

I danced my way around the studio at Maryland School of the Arts, danced to forget things, to forget what came of one fateful night after school was over. I spun around in the way my mother had showed me, danced until I was out of breath. Leaning against the mirrored wall I gasped for air, my eyes closed and my head leaning heavily back against it. I heard the door creak open slowly, and my head shot up, adrenaline zinging through my veins.

"Andie, there you are." A man's voice said.

"Tyler." I gasped, breathing raggedly.

"You okay there, Andie?" Tyler inquired.

"Yeah, you just scared me." I replied.

"Why are you here so late?" Tyler asked.

"I could ask the same of you." I said.

"I was looking for you. Sarah suggested that you'd be here, practicing." Tyler answered. I nodded, thinking about why I was practicing, but not saying anything. I knew my voice would crack if I spoke, which would immediately alert Tyler to the fact that something was wrong. As it was, his eyes raked over my face, settling on my eyes. He may have noticed that they looked upset or something, because he started to open his mouth.

"Director Collins wanted me to get more practice in." I muttered wearily.

"Is that all? Is there something you want to tell me, Andie?" Tyler inquired.

"Well, no...not really." I answered.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Tyler replied.

"No...yes...but I don't really want to." I said.

"What happened, Andie? You look so worried." Tyler said.

"I'm...I'm...pregnant." I muttered.

"What? Who did that to you?" Tyler asked, shocked.

"It doesn't matter who. What matters is that I am in a lot of trouble." I answered.

"Sarah is going to flip out." Tyler said.

"Don't tell her." I begged.

"Are you planning on telling her?" Tyler inquired.

"Not really. I'm planning on staying with my baby's father." I said.

"Does he know yet?" Tyler asked.

"No...but I'm going to tell him tomorrow." I answered.

"Well, if he doesn't take it well, you have options." Tyler responded.

"What options?" I asked.

"You could come live with me." Tyler said.

"With you?" I wondered.

"Yeah, with me. You and a friend, if you wish. I'll be touring with Nora, and I don't want you too be alone." Tyler said.

"Thank you, Tyler. That means a lot to me." I answered, hugging him. Tyler hugged me back.

"The only thing I'm glad of is that you are eighteen, and not younger. This is a pretty bad thing to have happen, but at least you're not that young." Tyler said.

"Yeah, that's true. Tyler…are you going to ask Nora to marry you?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Tyler said.

"Just wondering. She's really nice, Ty." I replied.

"Yeah. Andie, are you ever gonna tell me who the dad is?" Tyler inquired.

"You can't freak out, okay?" I whispered.

"I won't freak out, Andie, I promise." Tyler answered.

"It's Moose's baby." I whispered.

"Moose's baby? I would've thought it was Chase's baby." Tyler said.

"Nope. It's Moose's baby." I answered.

"Are you guys dating?" Tyler inquired.

"No, we aren't." I said.

"How did this ever happen, then? I thought for sure you and Chase were in love." Tyler said.

"I do love Chase, I just don't think he feels the same way. Moose and I made a mistake-that's for certain. I never thought that I'd get pregnant, Ty." I whispered.

"It'll be okay, Andie, it will be." Tyler said.

"Thanks, Ty, for listening." I replied.

"Anytime, Andie. Are you ready to go home?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I am. I feel a lot better." I said.

"I'm glad." Tyler responded, smiling. We walked out of MSA together, and turned towards my house. I felt safer in the dark, where people couldn't see who I was. I folded my hand over my stomach, wondering what it would be like in a few months when the baby bump was visible. Who would shun me? Which of my friends would prove that they were really my friends or not?

"Ty-do you think Director Collins will kick me out of MSA for this?" I worried.

"Andie, he won't. It'll be fine. Stress isn't good for the baby, so stop worrying." Tyler said.

"Okay, Ty. Thanks." I replied, his words soothing me. Tyler knew MSA, knew how things worked, and he knew that it would be all okay. We walked up my front porch stairs, and I took my key and unlocked it. The house was dark, silent. I assumed that Charlie and Sarah were asleep, which made me glad.

"You're going to be okay, Andie?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I am. Do you want to just crash here tonight, Ty? It'll be safer." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler's POV:

Andie words replayed in my head, her worry evident on her face.

"Sure, Andie, I'll crash here. But stop worrying, silly." I said, grinning.

"Thanks, Ty." Andie whispered.

"Up to bed now, Andie." I replied, pointing her towards her room.

"Yes, Sir." Andie said, smiling cockily.

"You smart aleck. You're kid is going to be exactly like you when it comes to that-a smart aleck little punk." I answered, smiling.

"Tyler, shush! Go to bed, Ty." Andie said, looking worried.

"Worried that Sarah will hear?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I am." Andie admitted.

"It's going to be fine, Andie." I said. I reached out to hug her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She hugged me back, her small stature not crushing me at all. She wasn't that strong-her frame was tiny. It made me wonder how she would support a child for nine months, one that would steadily grow bigger. I'd have someone keep an eye on her, make sure she was eating enough.

"Thank you, Tyler. Goodnight." Andie whispered, walking up the staircase. I fell onto the couch, exhaustion at Andie's revelation overcoming me. I quickly fell into a deep sleep, falling even quicker into a dream. I was dancing on stage at MSA, and there was only one person in the audience. The music stopped suddenly, at which point I stopped dancing. There was clapping, but it wasn't enthusiastic. I jumped off the stage to see who was clapping, and came face to face with Skinny.

"Skinny? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Makin' sure your taking care of Andie. Which…it don't really look like your doing, considering she's pregnant." Skinny said.

"I never knew that she'd be unsafe! I'm not her dad." I defended.

"But you're like a brother to her." Skinny replied.

"I know. I screwed up. But what's done is done. I'm going to help her with her child. I promise, Skinny." I said.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Ty." Skinny replied.

"Alright, Skinny. But I have one question." I said.

"Yeah, Ty?" Skinny asked.

"What's it like in heaven?" I whispered.

"It's beautiful, Ty. There's nothing else like it." Skinny replied, grinning broadly.

"Thanks, Skinny." I answered.

"You're welcome, Ty. Take care of Andie, and tell Mac I said hello, and that I'm always with him." Skinny said.

"I will." I replied, watching Skinny walk away. He walked up towards the double doors at the back of the auditorium, and when they opened, there was a bright light there. It hurt my eyes to look, but it was so beautiful it was impossible to look away. I woke up after that, my dreams still imprinted on my mind. I lay awake until five am, when I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Ty, wake up." I heard, and felt myself being poked in the arm.

"Five more minutes, Camilla." I grumbled.

"It's not Camilla. It's Andie." She sang. I scrunched up and turned over to face the back of the couch. Andie shoved me over a little and sat down next to me.

"Ty, if you don't wake up, Nora's going to wonder what's going on." Andie whispered.

"Nora's here?!" I gasped, sitting up. In doing so, I knocked Andie off the couch. Grabbing her, I pulled her onto my lap to keep her from falling.

"Ow." Andie whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Andie. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Did you bang into anything?" I asked, instantly worried.

"I'm fine, Ty. Your just hurting my arm a bit." Andie replied. I instantly let go of her arm, not failing to notice the red finger marks I had left.

"I'm so sorry, Andie." I said, hugging her gently.

"What's up with you?" Andie inquired.

"I had a dream with Skinny in it last night. He told me that I better take care of you." I answered.

"How'd he look?" Andie asked, tears in her eyes.

"He looked happy. He said heaven is beautiful." I answered.

"I'm glad. I miss Skinny." Andie said, a single tear coursing down her cheek. At that moment, Andie's friend, Chase, walked in the room.

"There you are, Andie. Hey, Tyler." Chase said casually, as if it was no big deal that Andie was sitting on my lap.

"Hey, Chase." Andie said, bursting into a smile. She got up and hugged him tightly. Chase hugged her back, looking over her shoulder at me, a confused look on his face. I shrugged back, not sure what to tell him.

"So, Andie, want to hang out today?" Chase inquired.

"Uh, sure. Is the crew going to come along?" Andie asked.

"Yeah. Moose, Kido, Monster, Fly, Hair, Cable, Missy, Smiles and Sophie are coming." Chase replied.

"Sweet. What are we going to do?" Andie inquired.

"Just hang out, go to the mall." Chase said.

"Alright. Ty, Nora's in the kitchen. She said that she figured you'd be here. See ya, Ty." Andie said.

"Wait a minute, Andie. Have you had anything to eat today?" I asked, not wanting her to skip meals.

"No...why?" Andie asked.

"You're not leaving this house until you eat, okay, Andie?" I said.

"Fine, Ty." Andie said, rolling her eyes slightly. I walked over to her, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You need to eat, for the baby." I whispered.

"I know, Ty." I replied. I watched Andie go into the kitchen, then followed her to find Nora. Chase trailed after me, probably wondering about the exchange Andie and I had. I wasn't bothered by this; Andie would probably tell him eventually.

"Nora, hi! How are you?" I exclaimed when I entered the kitchen.

"Tyler, hey. I'm good. How was your night on the couch?" Nora teased.

"It was okay. Sorry I didn't come home last night-Andie refused to let me out of the house." I answered.

"It's okay. Andie called me and told me where you were." Nora replied.

"You did?" I said to Andie, looking at her in surprise. Andie stopped pushing toast into her mouth and shot Nora a look.

"Yeah, I did." Andie said, once she had swallowed.

"Thanks, Andie." I said.

"Your welcome. Have I eaten enough for your taste?" Andie inquired.

"Yeah, you have. Can I talk you for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah. In the living room?" Andie asked.

"Let's go upstairs." I replied.

"Okay, I have to get my cell anyway." Andie answered. We walked upstairs together, into Andie's room.

"Andie, have you been getting morning sickness?" I asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Andie said.

"That's good. Well, first, because morning sickness sucks. And second, this way no one will be suspicious. When are you planning on telling Moose?" I replied.

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks, Ty. I'm going to tell him during lunch tomorrow." Andie answered, hugging me.

"You're welcome. Have fun at the mall with the crew." I replied, hugging her back. We walked downstairs together, Andie clutching her phone in her hand. I had my hands ready to catch her if she tripped and started to fall, but there was no need.

"See you, Ty, Nora." Andie smiled at us, hugging Nora and I.

"Bye Andie! Have fun." Nora answered, smiling brilliantly.

"See you, Andie. Take care of yourself." I said.

"Alright, Ty." Andie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's POV:

I decided that we were going to "kidnap" Andie for the day and we were all going to the mall. So I came over to her house early, to find her and Tyler sitting in the living room together. The shocking part was that she was sitting on his lap. I couldn't imagine why, and I wasn't really sure I wanted to know why. We all know that Tyler and Andie are like brother and sister-Tyler's overprotective and he loves her a lot, just not in that way. We got into my SUV, and I checked to make sure that Andie strapped herself in before I did the same.

"So…why did Tyler sleep over at your house?" I inquired.

"It was really late when he took me home, so I asked him to stay at my house." Andie answered.

"That's better then being on the streets, I guess." I said.

"Tyler's like my big brother, all teddy bear like." Andie answered, maybe in response to the jealousy I was feeling, that she could probably sense.

"Yeah, I know. Tyler's a really good guy." I answered.

"He said I could stay at his house." Andie blurted out.

"Why do you need to stay at his house?" I inquired.

"Tyler and I have the feeling that Sarah is probably going to kick me out in a bit." Andie whispered.

"Why would she kick you out, Andie?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, Chase." Andie replied. We arrived at the mall, where we met Moose, Fly, Hair, Kido, Sophie, Monster, Cable, Missy, and Smiles.

"Hey, guys. Missy, what's up?" Andie greeted everyone.

"Hey, Andie." The crew replied.

"Andie, hey." Missy said.

"Miss, I need to talk to you." Andie muttered, dragging Missy away from the rest of the group.

"Ya'll go ahead. We'll meet you in ten minutes at the theatre." Missy said.


End file.
